


Tease

by roundandtalented



Series: i have a problem and that problem is domestic erisol [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, Light Hair Pulling, Light Spanking, M/M, Sex Toys, mild crossdressing i guess? idk its Eridan in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundandtalented/pseuds/roundandtalented
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You like to think your boyfriend is gorgeous all the time, but none of his snazzy little outfits can compete with him being sprawled on the bed, wearing only panties, and a plug up his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow managed to write this little thing while cramming for HSWC R3. c:

The first thing you notice when you get home is the smell of hair dye and bleach. You can only assume Eridan must have redone the purple in his bangs while waiting for you to come home. 

You toe off your shoes, hang up your coat, peel off your work shirt... He still doesn't come to greet you.  
The bedroom is dark, blinds still down from when the two of you dragged yourselves out of bed at 8am. It’s the glow from under the bathroom door that gives his location away. The hair dryer makes it obvious a few seconds later. Your work pants end up hanging off the side of the laundry basket, and you pass up bringing Eridan tea for sneaking up on him an your boxers and under shirt.  
You do not regret it.

The mirror is all steamed up but wiped clean directly in front of your boyfriend, who obviously didn't hear the door open for the sound of the hair dryer he's waving around his damp, newly dyed bangs.  
You startle him when you press a kiss the back of his neck, sliding your wirey arms around his sides to scoop him to you in a tight hug.

"Hey there workin' man."  
"Hey there prettyboy." You hum the words into his shower-soft skin and follow them up with a nibble.  
The backs of his shoulders have water droplets on them still, making his ivory skin stick to the parts of your chest that aren't covered by your wife beater. He's warmer than the rest of the room, skin still retaining the heat from his recent shower. It makes him awful cozy to cuddle up against, despite the way the blow dryer fluffs up your own wayward curls around your ears. You only pull away when a few stray water droplets come flying off his hair and smack you in the face.

"Thought you were going to let me try dying it this time?" You ask him, sass clear in your voice. Eridan laughs, smiling at you in the mirror. He has to raise his voice because he's not speaking into your ear the way you did to him.  
"Nah. It'll be summer soon and I won't have any classes. _Then_ you can have a go at it, so no one can see how badly you fuck it up!"  
You know he's teasing, but you nip his shoulder for good measure. He feigns actual pain. _Drama queen_.

You help him finish up, tucked up right behind him as you push and wriggle your fingers in his curls while he keeps the heat blowing. He's in only a pair of khaki shorts, and with being freshly showered and warm, you really can't help touching all over his bare stomach with your spare hand. You tickle him, tease your fingers along the wirey curls of his treasure trail, kiss his neck as you inch the shorts just a little lower on his hips. You feel the difference in material before you spot the light purple in the mirror.

He's wearing panties.  
Your boyfriend is wearing panties and he didn't even say anything. He just let you find them all on your own, _oh my fucking god_.

"Took you long enough." Eridan chuckles as he sets down the hair drier. He turns around, hands pressed to your chest and grin purely cheshire.

"You little _shit_."  
"You like it." He boops your nose with his own. _Stop that. Stop being adorable and sexy at the same time. It’s not fair_.

Eridan Ampora is picky about his panties. You'd first figured it was the material that was special about them, but no, they weren't all lace or silk. It wasn't the designs on them really, nor brand or colour. Well, okay there were about 60% of them that were purple, but he had other colours. And it had started out with only a handful when you first discovered them too. Not now. He likely has about twenty five pairs in total. All of them simply nice fitting on his slender hips. Pastel greens and pinks and purples. Purple with small bits of white lace, purple plaid with black bows, a super soft yellow pair that had definitely been purchased specifically for your enjoyment...

He pretty much introduced you to a kink you didn't know you had. Eridan in panties was a thing you enjoyed probably about once or twice a month. You both called them 'special occasions' but really it was when ever Eridan felt like wearing them.

You hadn't been expecting today to be one of those days. 

He pulls you out of the bathroom by your forearms and you can't help return his saucy, eager grin. Eridan tugs you close, the backs of his knees against the bedspread as he eases your hands back around him and under the khaki of his shorts. You smooth your fingertips over the soft, lilac fabric that covers his ass, kneading as well as holding him against you. He hums encouragement, arms around your shoulders as he mouths at your ear lobe. His breaths are loud and warm, but still steady. 

If he just showered, while you weren't around, with the panties being totally planned... You're willing to bet money that he cleaned himself up too.  
You trail kisses down his neck, across his collar bone, pause to make him laugh when you pluck at his left nipple. You kiss all down his treasure trail until khaki prevents you from venturing any farther south than you already have. A moment later they hit the floor and you mouth against him through the soft fabric of those lilac panties. 

He makes a pleased hum and cants his hips towards you, gently, not forcing you to stay there by any means. You just press your lips around the shape of him a little more enthusiastically anyway. It’s a bit of a challenge to not make the material damp- he doesn't like damp panties, says it feels weird and usually makes him take them off sooner. You manage though. You're pretty sure it’s about fighting the urge to lick your lips. You don't exactly have a lot of willpower or anything, but when it keeps your boyfriend in little purple underwear, you make an honest effort.

Above you, Eridan chews his lip while pushing a hand into your hair. He makes the odd noise when you find a good spot to mouth at, or look up at him, but that's it. Even after nearly three years, you've not quite memorized where he likes you best on his dick. You can memorize how to take apart and put back together any computer, but your boyfriends cock is a different story.

You're about to tug down the front of his panties when he grabs your chin.  
"Nuh-uh." He warns you, cheeks bright and eyes dark.  
You go for it again because holy shit, he can't just bar you from actually putting your mouth on him. That playful 'no' just makes you want it _more_ because you know he's only being a brat to get to you.  
"Up here."  
You let yourself be brought up to him again for a kiss. You make a show like its some huge effort to stand, but you actually really like kissing him. One of your favorite pastimes, even.

Eridan's kisses when he's turned on are totally different from normal kisses, though. It’s like flicking a switch with him and you recall being really startled the first time it happened. He's always quick to get his teeth on your lips, once you've got him started. He kisses like he's attacking you, and it spurs you on until you're matching him. You don't back down from challenges when it’s Eridan. Everyone else, sure, you can be sort of a push over, but not Eridan. Okay, at least not always. And you maybe like him pushing you around.

You almost have to tap his shoulder for air, but then he's on your neck. And he's pushing his fairly obvious hard-on against the front of your boxers the whole time.  
You shuffle a step over and dig your hand into the open side drawer- he barely stops nibbling on you. A quick squeeze of lube on your finger tips and you're pulling those lilac panties down at the back, enough to slip your hand inside. He easily takes in one slick finger, then another, breath hitching in your ear before he presses back. You were right, he _so_ cleaned himself up in the shower. He's not nearly as tight as he would be if he hadn't. 

When you work in a third slippery finger, Eridan is pretty much hanging off you, bottom lip between his teeth. Your position with him is awkward, however. Standing in front of him with your arm around him allows for kisses and a lot of contact, but you can't get very deep inside him.  
He still whines, softly and into your collarbone, when you pull your fingers out of him.  
"Why you gotta be such a tease t'me?" He even pouts at you, unaware of what you've scooped off the bed behind him.  
"Because I love you?" You offer, both hands busy slicking up the purple plug you'd snatched along with the lube a few minutes ago. It’s Eridan's, technically from before he met you. But it doesn't leave the drawer often, so it’s still sort of a novelty to you when you get the chance to use it.  
It’s a bit of a hassle to hang on to once its slippery, but you manage well enough. You don't give him much chance to protest, you just sort of yank down his panties at the back and spread he cheeks best you can.  
"Oh-ho~" Eridan grins into your skin when he feels the press of the toy against him. "And you call _me_ sneaky."  
He presses back to it, helps you ease it in a bit, withdraw only a smidge, and then push in again. It’s kind of a slow process due to the size- just a bit thicker around than your dick, but not able to go nearly as deep. Eridan lets out a breath you didn't notice him holding once you feel him take the thickest part. It's easy to press it the rest of the way in from there, and you feel the circular, flat end of the plug press tight against his ass. You nudge it and he hums at you, eyes closed and eyelashes tickling your neck.  


"Mmm, Sol,"  
"Good?"  
"Fuck, /yes/." He rocks his hips back, arms tight around you. You have to bite your lip when he looks up, eyes meeting yours for only a moment. His dick is straining the front of the panties, but you're have no intentions of taking them off him any time soon. Actually, you have every intention of keeping him in them.  
You push against that silicone disk again and he moans, the plug pressing the slightest bit deeper inside him.  
"Shhh," you hush him and he _wimpers_. "You'll get what you want."  
Eridan nips your shoulder in response, so you give his ass a light smack. What you maybe weren't expecting, is the pleased sound he makes immediately after. You do it again, harder, and get an even better noise as he hangs off you.  
 _Oh_ , you'll be filing that little tidbit of information away for later. You don't even bother trying to hide your smirk as you tug his panties back up over his ass, then a little higher. The material presses on his plug for you, shifts it inside him, and Eridan's back bends with pleasure.  
You splay both your hands over his butt, knead your fingers into his skin and he only presses back, panting into your collarbone.  
"D'you want some more?" Your voice is teasing, and you know he catches his own speech mannerisms in your voice. It’s a question he more commonly asks you, and you know he catches that too.  
He doesn't give a vocal answer aside from a moan when you push on his plug through the panties.  
"Yeah?" You act as if he told you so in words. "How much more?" You press again and his moan has a more urgent pitch about it. You know what _that_ means.

He's not even startled when you push him backwards with your hips, the backs of his legs still against the bed. He goes down easy, willingly, stretches out for you on the covers. He watches you with dark, lust filled eyes as you climb on after him.

You like to think your boyfriend is gorgeous all the time, but none of his snazzy little outfits can compete with him being sprawled on the bed, wearing only panties, and a plug up his ass. 

Hovering over him, you watch him squirm, toes curling as he shifts on the bedspread. You slide your fingers into his hair, tug at his curls as you suck a mark into his neck. He tries to bring your hips together, you know he needs friction. But you just chuckle and push him back down, watch his hands fist around the blankets.  
"How close are you right now?" You whisper it in his ear, voice heavy.  
"Nnn, I'm-" he sucks in a breath when you ghost your fingertips over the front of his panties, "Gettin' there."  
You bite down on his earlobe and he moans for you, presses up into your waiting hand.  
"Oh god, Sol," you tug down the lilac material and take hold of him. "Oh _fuck_."  
You curl that same hand around your own dick, boxers pushed down just enough for you. Eridan's eyes flutter closed as he pants your name for you.  
"Just like this?"  
"J-just like that, nnn!" 

You hold his head back against the bed by his hair with one hand, and jerk both of you off with the other. And he’s just so vocal for you, gasps and moans your name.  
You don’t know your neighbours, the people who live in the condo next to you or the floor above you. But they know you’re awful good in bed according to your boyfriend. Eridan’s thighs shake, toes curled tight, and you know he’s so, so close.  
He comes with a sharp cry and you keep going until he swats limply at your hand. Only then to you sit back on his thighs to admire your handiwork, still busy with your own needs.  
Eridan is a hot mess, shower damp hair stuck to his forehead and cheeks, jizz spattered on his stomach, a smear on his panties... You barely have to consider the fact his plug is still tucked up inside him, keeping him full and stretched and you're fucking gone. You don't manage his name, only a low moan as you cum, right onto those lilac panties of his. It’s picture-perfect for you.

It takes both of you a few moments to catch your breath. Eridan manages first. You only know that because he sort of chuckles as he does. It’s this shy, sheepish sort of chuckle. Rather sweet, endearing even, because you know it’s the awkward 'I still have a thing stuffed up my ass' sort of chuckle. You know it well- it’s usually you doing that chuckle, actually.  
You get off him and flop over, next to him on the bed. His cheeks and nose do this scrunch thing when he smiles post-sex. Fucking adorable. It takes the use of that rather elusive willpower not to mack on his face while he eases his plug out. After, then you can kiss him all you want, as sloppy as you want.  
And you do.  
His toy ends up on the floor, _ew, gross_ , when he rolls on top of you for some kisses. Whatever, you'll clean it up later. He's uses the panties to wipe his stomach off, and then Eridan gets comfortable on your chest. You can't be bothered to move or be productive, never mind protest.  
"Call it a night?" He suggests, kissing up your jawline.  
It’s only eight PM, but you can't find any reason to disagree with him, so you play with his hair until you too tired to keep moving your fingers. And even then, you drift off thinking that no, you're not a tease like he calls you, you just like to enjoy him slowly.  


Your phone alarm goes off at 7:45 am the next morning, just like every other Tuesday. You wake up feeling rested but still dozey, and know that you definitely need a shower. Eridan, eyes still shut, follows you out from under the covers, a few fingers hooked in the elastic of your boxers.  
Somehow, you remember to watch your step. Your boyfriend however, doesn’t open his eyes until he’s already set his foot down. The scowl on his face somehow only makes your morning that much better.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, if you find any mistakes, let me know~


End file.
